Una navidad diferente
by Katte Turner
Summary: [Oneshot] Terminada la guerra, y con su viaje de redención realizado con éxito, Sasuke se encuentra en una situación a la que ya debería haberse acostumbrado en el pasado: Naruto y Sakura armando planes que lo incluían como protagonista. Pero Sasuke no imagina que sus últimos fantasmas, persistentes y agotadores, serán derrotados por una mujer de intenso cabello rosado. [SasuSaku]


¡Hola a todos! Sé que la temática es del mes pasado, pero no me pude resistir. La idea se urdió en mi cabeza durante días, y cuando algo así ocurre, es difícil no escribir sobre ello. Lamento lo atrasado, pero en diciembre no sentía la inspiración para escribir SasuSaku. Espero que pese a eso le den una oportunidad, lo escribí con el corazón.

Gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos pronto.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Una navidad diferente**

Sasuke bufó, ofuscado y algo confundido, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Cuando Naruto sugirió que todo el Equipo Siete debería pasar la navidad en conjunto en su pequeño y confortable apartamento, como el equipo que eran, él había sido el primero en resistirse, mostrando una mueca de descontento en sus labios y pensando para sus adentros que aquella era una pésima idea. Se imaginó las discusiones sinsentido entre Naruto y Sakura, las sonrisas falsas de Sai y el rostro sin expresión de Kakashi ante aquello, y terminó por reafirmarlo. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo inagotable de su amigo, y sobre todo el de Sakura, terminaron por dar vuelta sus ideales. Era imposible luchar contra la combinación que significaban el rubio y la chica de ojos jade, en especial cuando se trataba de su persona. Finalmente, lo habían convencido por cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente, una muy emocionada Sakura lo sorprendió en la puerta de su departamento, alegando que, para que fuera una navidad memorable, su hogar debía estar decorado acorde a la festividad en cuestión. Había entrado atropelladamente, entusiasmada con la simple idea de colocar un par de chucherías. A Sasuke no le había dado tiempo para pensar nada más. Fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo sentirse incómodo ante el prospecto de tener a Sakura en su casa.

Luego de ese suceso, y pasada las cuatro de la tarde, los jóvenes ninjas se encontraban apiñados en su pequeña cocina preparando la cena de navidad. Esa podía ser una escena graciosa para cualquiera, menos para él. Sai leía en voz alta el paso a paso de la receta, mientras Naruto y Sakura estaban enfrascados en una discusión que el rubio no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

—Naruto, ¿qué te hace pensar que sabes más de cocina que yo? —preguntó la muchacha, irritada.

—Pero Sakura-chan, ¡el libro dice que la temperatura tiene que ser de 80ºC para que el pavo alcance su punto máximo de cocción, _dattebayo_! —repuso Naruto con la misma irritación—. ¡Sai lo acaba de decir!

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una expresión que denotó lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo por no gritarle.

—¡Pero ese libro no tiene la misma experiencia y sabiduría que tiene mi madre en la cocina, ¿entiendes?!

Otro bufido volvió a escaparse de los labios de Sasuke. Siempre tuvo la certeza de que esa cena iba a ser un verdadero caos, así que prefirió aislarse en el comedor. Kakashi, por su parte, estaba sentado en el único sofá que había mientras leía por enésima vez la novela erótica de Jiraiya.

Un momento de paz llegó cuando sus compañeros fueron a conseguir bebidas para la cena, mientras el pavo se cocinaba con éxito en el horno. Sasuke disfrutaba con cierto entusiasmo contenido el silencio, porque así podía descansar y pensar con tranquilidad.

Después de terminada la guerra se enfrascó en un viaje cuyo fin, la redención, fue satisfecho con éxito. Fue un par de años que estuvo lejos de la villa, pero eso le ayudó a entender ciertas cosas y a reafirmar otras. Pero, pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido, pese a todo lo que había vivido, seguía teniendo algunos fantasmas que eran imposibles de ahuyentar. No podía negar que le resultaba difícil compartir momentos con gente a la que había intentado matar en el pasado. Esa incomodidad se había dejado entrever cada vez que estaban juntos. Él sabía que para Kakashi no había nada que perdonar; sabía que para Naruto las cosas estaban bien porque él así lo había querido; sabía que Sai no le iba a reprochar nada, pero ¿y Sakura?

Sasuke sabía que la más afectada por su comportamiento errático a lo largo de los años era ella, y sentía que ambos se debían una conversación. Era algo que lo carcomía por dentro. No sabía cómo llevarlo a cabo, sobre todo porque las palabras no eran su fuerte, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, la manilla de la puerta principal girando sacó al muchacho de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Ya llegamos! —canturreó Sakura, alegre.

—¡No puedo creer que Iruka-sensei ya no vaya a invitarme más a comer ramen! —exclamó Naruto en un tono de evidente decepción, mientras acomodaba el licor recién adquirido sobre la mesa.

—Ya eres un adulto, Naruto. Es hora de que te compres tu propio ramen —replicó Kakashi sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la lectura.

—Mi libro dice que ante estas situaciones, lo mejor es reír. —Sai dejó escapar una risa fingida y trabajada, y Naruto rodó los ojos.

Sakura de inmediato se instaló en la cocina, ultimando los detalles de la cena, al tiempo que Naruto y Sai ponían la mesa. En lo que a Sasuke le pareció solo un par de minutos, todo estuvo listo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver su hogar lleno de alegría y vida. Hace más de diez años que no tenía una cena tan concurrida y con personas importantes para él. La última vez que se había sentido «feliz», su padre estaba sentado junto a él tomando desayuno, mientras que su madre se encargaba de lavar la loza. El corazón se le apretó ante ese recuerdo.

Sus compañeros iniciaron una charla amena y liviana de la que Sasuke no se sentía parte. La boca del estómago le ardía y las manos le picaban.

—¿Estás escuchando, Sasuke? —le reprendió Naruto luego de unos minutos. Sasuke respondió con un vago «hmph» que no convenció a nadie.

Al momento siguiente, Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y pidió la palabra, y el silencio pronto reinó en la estancia.

—Quiero aprovechar este momento para hacer un brindis —dijo, y Sasuke pudo notar cierta emoción camuflada en su voz—. ¡Un salud por el Equipo Siete, reunido al fin!

A sus oídos entraron con mucha nitidez las exclamaciones entusiasmadas de sus compañeros. Como un autómata, siguiéndoles la corriente, levantó su copa y pronunció «salud».

La conversación, y la buena comida preparada por Sakura, duraron al menos veinte minutos más.

Todos parecían haber encontrado su lugar allí en la villa, incluso Sai, de modo que su actitud frente a la vida era positiva. Kakashi era el actual Hokage, pero siempre encontraba momentos precisos para escaquearse del trabajo, como en ese momento. Naruto era el heredero natural del puesto, en especial considerando la madurez que había adquirido con los años y el reconocimiento que toda la villa tenía por él. Sakura era la mano derecha de Tsunade en el hospital, y todos los aldeanos le tenían mucha estima. Sai pasó a formar parte de los ANBU luego de la disolución de la Raíz. En cuanto a él, era capitán de un escuadrón, llevando a cabo tareas específicas requeridas por el Hokage. No obstante, y pese al respaldo que significaba trabajar para el ninja más fuerte de la aldea y de todo lo que había hecho en la guerra, una minoría de los habitantes de Konoha todavía le guardaba cierto resentimiento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las risas inundaron el comedor. Sintió la mirada inquisidora de Kakashi sobre su nuca, y al instante siguiente lo escuchó decir:

—Fue una cena exquisita, Sakura. Quisiera quedarme a charlar más rato, pero el tiempo apremia.

Naruto miró primero a Sakura, luego a Sasuke y finalmente a su sensei, entendiendo lo que este último estaba haciendo.

—Sí, sí, yo también tengo cosas que hacer —dijo de inmediato, resoluto—. ¿Vienes, Sai?

—Pues…

—Eso pensaba —lo interrumpió el rubio, tomándolo de los hombros y guiándolo hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos. —Su tono de voz trató de pasar por uno impersonal, pero a Sasuke no se le escapó el hecho de que guardaba cierta picardía en él.

Sakura no los siguió hasta la salida. Por el contrario, recogió los platos de la mesa y comenzó a lavar la loza sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en estar con él después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que él le había hecho, después de lo mucho que ella había sufrido a causa de él? No lograba entenderlo. Golpeó la mesa con su puño, enrabiado y confundido.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó en soledad, apretando los nudillos de sus manos.

Sakura rió suavemente.

—Sasuke-kun, no me molesta lavar la loza y ordenar tu cocina —replicó con gracilidad.

Sasuke negó y ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse al comedor.

—¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, estás aquí? —Apretó los dientes y apartó la mirada.

Sakura hizo un amago de suspiro y, en vez de eso, dejó entrever una amable sonrisa.

—No lo merezco —siguió Sasuke. Las palabras salieron de su boca con dolor y también con premura, pues había esperado mucho tiempo para decirlas—, nada de esto. Menos… de ti.

Sakura se le acercó, hablando cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia. Sasuke se tensó ante esa acción.

—Puede que sea verdad —comenzó ella—; puede que no te merezcas nada de esto. Pero si todos estamos aquí, es porque creemos que con el tiempo podrás sanar las heridas del pasado que te atormentan. Si estamos aquí, es porque nos importas. Porque, a pesar de todo, te queremos. —Sus ojos brillaron con verde intensidad al decir esas palabras, y las mejillas se le tiñeron de tenue rosado—. Creo que, al final, eso es más importante que los merecimientos.

Sakura hizo una pausa, observando los orbes negros y profundos de Sasuke, y luego continuó.

—Tengo que aceptar que somos muy tercos, pero es parte de nuestra esencia como equipo —dijo ella entre risas—. No íbamos a dejarte, no íbamos a rendirnos. Ya deberías saberlo.

Cada palabra que Sakura pronunció caló hondo en el corazón de Sasuke. Las palabras eran una magia muy extraña que, siendo dichas por la persona indicada, podían calmar incluso al hombre más inquieto, y acelerar el corazón del hombre con más templanza del mundo.

Un segundo antes de hacerlo, Sasuke vio sorpresa en los ojos jade de Sakura: la abrazó con fuerza con su único brazo disponible y hundió su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, respirando su olor e impregnándose por completo de ella. Solo un momento después la sintió estremecer.

—Gracias… por todo —susurró con la voz cortada. Ella enroscó los brazos en su cuello y le acarició las hebras de cabello negro.

Se quedaron así por varios segundos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que ella se separó para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Sasuke tembló cuando ella puso su mano, blanca y suave, en su mejilla.

Desde ese momento, Sasuke supo perfectamente lo que quería hacer. En una acción cargada de ansiedad, la arrastró hasta la puerta principal, apresándola, y la besó con rapidez.

Más que ansia y excitación, lo que se había desencadenado dentro de Sasuke era el anhelo de ser parte de Sakura, y que ella fuera parte de él. Más que desearla, la necesitaba. Así como los peces necesitan el agua para poder sobrevivir, él la necesitaba a ella para poder seguir adelante.

Cuando aún era un niño, siempre pensó que él había inspirado a su equipo a ser como era. Que Naruto quería ser como él, y que Sakura lo seguía a todas partes porque era el chico más genial de todos. Pero el tiempo traía consigo el entendimiento, y Sasuke comprendió finalmente que, contrario a lo que pensaba, ellos lo habían salvado a él. Ellos terminaron siendo la red que lo levantó desde el fondo, profundo y oscuro, de su odio.

Mientras Sakura reía contra sus labios, Sasuke admitió que su terquedad inextinguible y sus palabras cargadas de sinceridad fueron las que terminaron por esfumar sus fantasmas por completo. En esa navidad tan distinta a las demás, se sintió con las fuerzas para mirar hacia el pasado sin rencor ni tristeza, porque ahora tenía un pilar en su vida que nada ni nadie iba a poder derribar.


End file.
